Arisato Personas
by kintara5
Summary: She moved to attend Gekkoukan High after her brother got accepted but disappeared after departing for his new home. What has become of Minato?  I stink at summaries! OTL Please review as well, I'll gratefully love you! 3
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time posting a fan fic on here, so please forgive the noob-ness! lol

Well as mentioned from the summary this is Minako's story ( the main girl from Persona 3 if you have Portable you'll understand ) Kinda threw in some stuff in this to make is seem intriguing. * crossing fingers that it works *

Please enjoy! :D

-kintara5

**I HAVE NO RIGHTS OVER THERE WHATSOEVER!**

**If I did I so would've changed that ending! OTL * glares at PSP * How dare you do that to Minato! D8**

* * *

_Time never waits._

_ It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_ however limited it may be . . ._

_You will be given one year;_

_go forth without falter,_

_ with your heart as your guide . . ._

_Let us see if you can save your brother from his slumber;_

_ or share his fate both . . ._

My brother . . .?

I opened my eyes and looked around the New City passenger train "Anehazuru . . ." I don't know why but I felt like something was right next to me . . . if not maybe even standing right where I was standing in the horde of passengers.

" Due to malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. "

" The next stop is Iwatodai . . ." the announcement echoed throughout the whole train. Strangely enough for me . . . I was able to hear that clearly over my music . . . Finally after 10 years, I was returning home to where me and my brother were born . . .

After a few miles another announcement is made . . .

" Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure. "

Luckily for me, I was the only one getting off this stop, when the train stopped and the doors opened I made my way out and began to walk to the map for directions. I looked at my mp3 and I saw it was almost midnight . . .

For some reason I felt like I was moving in slow-mo. Everything around me began to change . . . The lights turned off, the monitors and bulletin turned off as well. Including my mp3, though I just assumed my batteries died. Shoot, I knew I should've charged it before boarding the train. But I still couldn't help shake the feeling about the atmosphere seeming odd . . . It was then I saw someone heading up the stairs.

The only thing that crossed my mind was it'd be best to hurry to the dorm and ask whoever that was just now what happened. With that in my head I ran up the stairs to catch up.

As I was ascending up the stairs into the streets my eyes grew wide as I saw the sight before me . . .

There were coffin-like objects lining the deserted city, and to top that off when I looked up to the sky instead of seeing a dazzling moon before me was an eerily gigantic moon surronded by a haunting green sky . . .

Fear was beginning to take over my body . . . There was no one around me, including whoever that was that came up here before I did . . . He's nowhe-

" Wait! " I shouted, from the corner of my eye I saw that figure again turning to the next street.

Over coming the fear over my body I quickly ran after them again. Just what was going on in this city?

After awhile of mindless chasing I lost sight of whoever I was following. Luckily for me I lost sight of them on the street the Gekkoukan High School, Iwatodai dorm was located on . . .

I look at the pamphlet in my hand. Yup, this the dorm mentioned in the admission pamphlet.

" I better get in now . . . " I reached for the door and finally stepped inside.

The whole floor was empty. All the lights were off and no one was around.

"Welcome."

I nearly jumped out of my shows when I heard that. Finally I hear someone else, but something about that voice seemed so mysterious . . . When I walked up to the counter a little boy walked out of the shadows on the other side.

The little boy had pale white skin, sort of like my brother. He had short dark blue hair with sky blue eyes and a small mole under left eye. His clothes sort of reminded me of inmate clothes . . . black and white stripes all over, but he's too young to of done any crimes!

The silence finally broke when the little boy spoke . . .

" You're late. I've been waiting a long time. " he said, while bringing out a paper from behind his back and offers it to me . . . " If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract." He continued with . . .

But a contract? The pamphlet said nothing about me signing a contract . . . I couldn't help but feel suspicious.

I take it he knew what I was thinking, he ended up breaking my thoughts when he said, " There's no need to be scared." He gave a smile to me before proceeding with what he said, " It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions. "

With that said, he laid the contract on the counter. Beside it was a pen waiting to be picked up.

As I studied it closer there was something written on it . . .

" _I chooseth this fate of mine own free will. _"

Below that was a blank for me to sign my name . . .

Just as I was about to decline the offer I looked up to the boy and gasped from what I saw . . .

The mirror hanging on the wall behind the boy . . . Everything was there, including something that shouldn't. Behind me I saw someone standing there . . . That feeling I felt back inside Anehazuru began to resurface. There was definitely someone here with me and I was determined to find out who it was . . .

Before I could look back my arm reached forward and grabbed the pen . . . I couldn't stop my arm from moving. I had no control over my body. Before I knew it, my name was being written on the contract . . .

. . . Minako Arisato . . .

* * *

Me: * dancing around the room * Yay first chapter is done! * jumps out window out of excitement *

Minato: * pops head into the room * Please review so we can afford another chapter.

Me: * trying to climb up the window * And some medical bills!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I've finished typing up Chapter 2! :D

Um . . . What do I do now? O.o

Minato: * pops out * Enjoy.

Me: * flailing arms * Hey you stole my line!

**REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THIS!**

**Still wish I did. ;A;**

* * *

After my name was written the pen was left aside where it was before . . .

" Very well. " The boy said. He looked me in the eyes and continued, " Time is something no one can escape from. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away." He picked up the contract and said one more thing . . . " And so it begins . . . "

The unknown boy disappeared, as if melting into the darkness . . .

" Who's there! " rang out a voice throughout the floor.

A girl walked to me with a surprised look on her face.

" How can you be . . . But it's . . .! " Her face turned cold as though if I gave her a wrong answer. " Don't tell me. . . " she said.

When I was about to answer her previous question I noticed she was holding what looked like a gun . . . Just then another voice rang out . . .

" Wait! "

Another girl walked up to us with a calm look on her face . . . Just then, the light turned back on.

" . . .! The lights . . . " said the first girl.

The second girl looked at me and spoke . . .

" I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm. "

So far Mitsuru seems nice. She had red wavy hair that ran down to her back while some of it rested over her left shoulder. Her red crimson eyes showed full authority to whomever she spoke to, I could tell she was someone I wouldn't want on my bad side.

The other girl beside Mitsuru asked, " Who's she? "

Mitsuru nodded her head in understanding of the situation and answered, " She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm. "

The girl's face changed to a look of worrying and asked Mitsuru, " Is it okay for her to be here? "

Mitsuru only smiled and said, " I guess we'll see . . . " She moved her hand towards the girl and looked at me while saying, " This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you. "

The girl named Yukari looked at me and smiled, " . . . Hi, I'm Yukari. "

I really wanted to ask what was with the gun but instead said, " It's nice to meet you. "

Yukari replied, " Uh, y-yeah . . . " she hid the gun behind her back and continued with, " Nice to meet you, too. "

Mitsuru placed her hand on my shoulder and looked towards the stairs, " It's getting late. You'll find your room on the third floor. " She looked back at me and gave me a reassuring smile, " You're things should already be in there. I suggest you tuck in for the night. "

Yukari raised her hand and said, " Oh, I'll show you the way. Follow me. " With that we both headed for the stairs As we both ventured up the stairs Yukari was telling me how the first floor was just a basic lounge where everyone hangs out and gets together to eat or just lay around. The second floor was where the boys bedrooms are. She didn't say much about it, I guess she wasn't that interested in saying much more . . .

I take it some boys lived here cause I saw someone standing in front of the door at the end of the hall. From what I could see from the glimpse I took . . . He looked like my brother . . .

We made our way to the third floor and walked to the farthest door in the hallway . . .

Yukari stopped in front of it and turned to me, " This is it . . . Pretty easy to remember, huh? " She giggled and said, " since it's right at the end of the hall. " She nodded her head and said, " So, any questions? "

I had to ask, I had to know . . .

" I signed a contract . . . "

" Huh? " A confused look grew on her face, " What's this about a contract? "

I guess it doesn't seem like she knows what I'm talking about. Boy, did I feel dumb just now . . .

" Um . . . Can I ask you something? " said Yukari. " On your way here from the station, was everything okay? "

My way here was everything from being okay. But I didn't want to tell Yukari . . . Maybe she doesn't know about what happened either.

" Yeah . . . " I told her, " I see . . . Nevermind, then. " she respsonded back with. She smiled and told me, " Well, I'd better get going . . . "

Yukari walked past me making her way back towards the stairs but then turned back to me, " Um . . . " she whispered.

I turned back to face her and she said, " I'm sure you still have other questions but let's save them for later, okay? " She smiles, " Goodnight. " and walked back down the stairs.

I turned back and faced my assigned room . . .

Inside my room I immediately pointed out my bed. I had such a freak day I just wanted to go to sleep now . . .

As I dressed into my pajamas I got into bed . . . I laid there for who knows how long waiting for sleep to come to me . . . But it wouldn't . . .

All that came to me were thoughts of my brother . . . Just where was he?

He was supposed to come here to Iwatodai, but all of a sudden he disappeared . . . Minato Arisato, my brother is nowhere to be found.

So here I am . . .

Attending Gekkoukan High School in his place . . .

* * *

Me: * clapping * Yay, we're finished now! We did good, right Minato?

Minato: * shrugs his shoulders * I suppose.

Me: Hey where are you anyway? That's not nice of you to keep your sister worried!

Minato: Um, I didn't write this, you did.

Me: Oh-yeah. * beings to write down notes *

Minato: Please review so we can add more chapters.

Me: And more paper too!


	3. Chapter 3

Hopefully this is long enough compared to the other two previous chapters. ^^

Well I hope you enjoy the chapter everyone!

-kintara5

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THIS, EVERYTHING IS FROM ATLUS**

**Though it'd be cool, lucky people who made this awesome series. TT^TT lol**

_**Side note:**_

_I realized that the "-" marks I put in the story to indicate that the setting changed and time skipped ahead didn't come out; so I'm really sorry for any confusion it does._

_I still hope you enjoy._

* * *

The sun was able to shine through the window and hit my face, though I was so tired from yesterday I only turned to the side to get my face out of it's range . . . Now to sleep a bit more . . .

*knock knock *

I stand corrected!

" It's Yukari. Are you awake? "

I got out of bed and opened the door for her.

Yukari walked in her school uniform with her brown hair neatly combed and her brown eyes looked at me with a smile on her face. Looking at her now, that's a pretty choker she has around her neck . . .

" Good morning. Did you sleep well? "

I nodded my head, "Yeah, though I'm still kinda tired, I woke up early to catch the train for here . . ." I was rubbing my eyes at that point of the sentence.

" Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go? "

"That'd be a lot of help, I don't want to get lost on my first day to school." I grabbed my school bag and and placed it on my bag, " Totally! "

Yukari nodded her head, "Okay. Then, let's go! " She headed out my room after that and I sat back on my bed. Boy, was it a good idea I got up early to get dressed. " Alright brother . . . Wish my luck in my new school. " I stood back up and followed after Yukari.

After leaving the dorm we headed to Tatsumi Port Island and boarded the train Anehazuru.

Yukari was talking to me during the ride, "We have to take the mono rail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh? "

"No, it wasn't. We lived right around the area for the school so I'd usually walk there. " I told her. " This is a pretty cool way to arrive to school. " I looked out the window and socked in the image of the sea into me when she told me, " This is my favorite part . . . when it feels like you're gliding over the sea. " her face was brighting with excitement.

"You really love the ride, huh? " I asked. Yukari only smiled big and nodded in response.

She looked out the window when she continued on again, " Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk. " She raised her head as if she had just remembered something important, " Have heard ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle. "

I was amazed from what I heard, "Really? Wow, so much had changed since we moved . . . Hah, the whole school being on the middle kinda makes it seem like that's the castle! " Yeah, I'm a sucker for fantasy, but it's kinda true once you think about it don't you thi-

"Oh, look you can see it right now! " Yukari pointed to the direction of a big building which was to be our school.

It look so amazing . . . Especially with the cherry blossoms surrounding the school all around.

Upon arriving to the front gates the cherry blossom trees where greeting the student as they walked past by. Such a beautiful way to start the day I must admit . . .

Everyone was greeting each other left and right, made me feel very lonely being the new kid.

"Mornin!" shouted a female student.

" Morning! " shouted Yukari back. She proceeded to pass me and step in front of me, " Well, here we are . . . "

I looked at the building behind her and it still amazed me . . . I wonder how many rooms are in this school!

I looked back at Yukari and was welcomed, " Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here! "

When we entered the building and made it to the shoe bozes Yukari asked, "You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teach first. " She pointed to the left side of the room, " The Faculty Office is right there to the left . . . And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go? "

I shook my head, " Nope, I'll be okay. " Just when I was about to say my thanks Yukari started first, " Hey . . . "

" About last night . . . Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? " She then smiled, " See ya later. " With that she left to join a group of students.

Hmm . . . Last night . . . So she does know something about it then. I should ask her about it then . . .

As I was about to head to the office I see a bunch of people standing in front of the bulletin board. Inside the Faculty Office Hallway there aren't that many people to ask which door is the office . . . Cross my fingers I get it right!

I slide the door open and walked in . . .

As soon as I walk in a lady dressed in pink noticed me . . . Now that I think about it, she could look like Yukari's mother!

" Oh, are you the new student? " she began looking through a file she was holding. " Minako Arisato . . . 11th grade, correct? " She began to flip through the pages like if she was just skimming and scanning the contents on the paper . . . " Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places . . . Let's see . . . In 1999 . . . That was what, ten years ago? Your parents- * gasp * " She covered her mouth to hide her reaction. " I'm sorry . . . I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. "

After saying her apologies she closed the file and introduced herself, " I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school. "

I bowed to her and said, " Nice to meet you! "

Ms. Toriumi simled, " My such enthusiasm! We could use more go-getters like you. " She picked up a clipboard with a roster on it. " Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me. " We both headed to the door and she lead the way to the assembly. I looked back at the table we had been standing in front of and saw a student standing there, I didn't get to see his face clearly, but he had his hand on the file Ms. Toriumi was holding earlier, the one with all my information in it.

"Minako, hurry and catch up! " shouted Ms. Toriumi.

I wanted to tell her someone was messing with her stuff, but I could tell she really wanted to make it the the assembly so I ran after her leaving the student there uninterrupted.

Inside the auditorium everyone was sitting in there listening to the Principal make his speech . . .

" As you begin the new school year . . . " if you asked me, I became totally lost after that! And I'm pretty sure he lost everyone else too cause I heard whispers from all corners of the place . . .

There was one conversation near m that I could make out . . .

" I heard we got a new transfer student. "

It was coming from behind me . . .

" Yep, I've seen ehr, too. She came to school with Yukari. "

It was then that a man look at our direction. " I heard talking. " The man looked to be in his 40's probably. He seemed like a strict teacher . . . " I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class . . ." when Ms. Toriumi heard that she looked at the class, " Shh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble! "

Even after that incident, it didn't seem like the conversations were going to stop anytime soon . . .

Homeroom was over, and my first after-school session is now beginning . . . Everyone got out of their seats and either left the class to head home or went to their friends seats to catch up from the summer.

" 'Sup, dude! "

I looked to the direction where the voice came from.

" Haha, you look like a deer in headlights. " said a boy standing in front of me. He looked like a friendly fellow. He wore a hat and had short dark hair, and I could see he had grown a small beard no his chin . . .

" Who are you? " I asked.

" Me? " he pointed to himself, and then grinned, " I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. " He laughed and then proceeded, " I know how tough it is bein' the new kid . . . So I thought I'd check up on you make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day. "

Just then, Yukari came up to us, " * sigh * At it again, huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on? Did you ever think you might be bothering someone? "

I looked at Junpei with a cold stare if that was the reason why he came up to me he'll be so sorry!

Junpei's face turned to astonishment, " What? But, I was just bein' friendly. "

" If you say so. " Yukari repsonded with. She then turned to me, " Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh? "

I smiled and said, I'm glad to have a friend. "

" A friend? Oh . . .! " She laughed at herself, " You mean me. yeah, I . . . I'm glad we ended up in the same class, too. "

Junpie waved his arm inbetween us, " Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this class too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun! "

We both faced Junpei to acknowledge his presence and that he was a part of the conversation too. " Better, Junpei? I asked him and he nodded.

" By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning. " He smiled even bigger, " A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side . . . The whole class was buzzing about you. "

" What? " I blurted out.

" Ugh . . ." Yukari breathed out, " Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that. " Said Yukari as she made a frown. " I mean, I'm used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that? "

After shrugging her shoulder Yukari continued, " Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. DOn't try anything funny, you got that Junpei? "

After Yukari left and Junpei breathed out of confusion, " What is she, your nanny . . .? Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come here to hit on you or anything. " He tipped his hat back and smiled, " If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it! "

I could only smile and say thanks. It was nice to meet a friendly person.

" No prob! My door's always open. So to speak. " We laughed knowing we just became friends right there. Well, since classes were over now I guess I should get going.

I headed out to the shoeboxes and grabbed my shoes, as I headed past the front gates Junpei caught up to me.

" Yo! " Junpei souted as he was approaching me.

" Hi Junpei. Um, can I help you? " I asked.

" Naw, I was hoping I could be of service to you. " he said as he came to my side.

" Me? How, what happened? " I was so confused at what was going on!

He laughed and patted my shoulder. " Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to walk you back to your dorm. "

" You sure? " It was nice of him to offer but I didn't want to cause trouble for him.

" C'mon, it's fine, let's get going! " he grabbed my arm and walked me past the gates.

" Whoa, check out the jocks on their run . . . " I looked at what he was talking about and saw a group of people running in a line. " Hey ,did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet? Girls can join too, so why not do it if you're understand? "

" That sounds awesome! " Back at my old school they didn't have my clubs. " I said in excitement.

" You'd be joining as a new member though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while. " he laughed seeing that my excitement level lowered just learning I have to wait to join.

We made small talk on our way back to the dorm . . .

During that time, I kept feeling like someone was following us the whole way back. I would look back to see if someone was there or not, but I guess it was imagination. I asked Junpei if he had the same feeling and he just said I was nervous since it's being my first day and all . . .

It was evening and the sun had gone down by the time we made it to the dorm . . .

" Thanks Junpei, I owe you one. "

Junpei blushed and sratched his head, " I-It was nothing. I'll see you tomorrow at school, 'kay? " we waved good-bye to each other and he headed back home as I walked inside the dorm.

Mitsuru was the one to welcome me as I walked inside. She was sitting on the couch reading a book. " Thank you Mitsuru-senpai. " I could tell she was deep in thought so I didn't say anything else after that. Now then . . . I need to find Yukari and ask her about last night . . .

When I looked up ahead I saw her sitting at the table where I guess we'll be dining . . . I came up to her and she noticed me before I could speak.

" Oh, hi. What're you doing? " asked Yukari.

Of course I wanted to be polite so I answered and asked, " Nothing, just looking around. What are you doing, Yukari? "

" Just killing time, doing nothing . . . " Before I could ask another questions Yukari beat me to it, " You're probably pretty tired, huh? Maybe you should go to bed early tonight. "

Is that how it's gonna be? Fine, I'll do what you suggest this time . . . I told her goodnight and headed upstairs. When I was passing through the second floor I looked to the end of the hall where I saw that boy yesterday, however he wasn't there today . . .

As I was about to fully leave the second floor I looked one more time and there he stood again in front of the door at the end of the hallway . . . How stupid of me though, when I saw him I freaked out and rushed to my room and got into bed.

Who was that back there?

" He looked so much like you . . . "

So much like Minato . . .

* * *

Me: Yay, we got a third chapter up Minato! High five! * puts hand up in the air *

Minato: * gives a high five * I must say though, it's a long chapter, it's one whole day, isn't it?

Me: You got that right! And also, you're sister really needs glasses.

Minato: It's not her fault she loves to play games.

Me: Wow, really? So cool, I want to play with her!

Minato: * chuckles * Isnt gaming just wonderful?

Me: You can say that again!

Minato: Please review so we can afford another chapter.

Me: And some video games!


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for taking long to update this, I've been so busy with school recently. OTL  
But luckily I managed to find time to set this up on here! :D  
So without further ado, please enjoy! ^^ 

**REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THIS!**

**If I did so much romance would be in it! xD  
**

* * *

As I was heading towards the Front Gates I overheard a conversation . . .

" Did you hear the rumor . . .? "

A rumor?

The student talking to whoever said that began to ponder on the thought, " Oh, um . . . something about . . . a bathroom? " The other looked horrified, " N-No! " They smacked the shoulder to indicate that obviously wasn't the answer before continuing, " Not that one! "

Are you serious? They really is rumor like that going around?

" I mean the story about the first-year-student! "

Something happened to a student here? Hmm . . . They wouldn't be talking about my brother, he wasn't a first year . . .

" Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing bit sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, ' It's coming . . .! It's coming . . .! ' "

Their friend looked at them with a smirk on their face, " Huh. How about that. " the first speaker looked broken spirited that their friend didn't trust their words, " You don't believe me . . .? "

The first bell rung after that.

During class Ms. Toruimi was teaching class today. She was talking about a novel by Zenou Kasai . . . I take it from the look on her face, Kasai wasn't her favorite novelist, she kept on talking about another author, probably that is her favorite.

" . . . Hey Junpei! Were you listening? "

Everyone's head popped up at Ms. Toriumi's question, just then everyone directed there sight to Junpei who was sort of having a panic attack.

" Who did I say was my favorite author? "

Junpei had a spooked look on his face, " H-Huh? U-Umm . . . " He leaned back towards my seat, " Psst! Who did she like? "

Well I guess now's my chance to thank him for yesterday. I whispered back, " Utsubo Kubota. " And with that Junpei answered the question.

Ms. Toriumi was suprised, " That's right! " She smiled at Junpei, " So you were listening to me after all! "

Junpei gave back a nervous laugh, " Well, you now how I like to pay attention! "

She laughed at Junpei's statement as though knowing that wasn't true and continued on with the lesson. Jumpei then leaned back again and told me, " Man, you saved my bacon, Minako! "

I heard my classmates whispering, " Minako gave him the answer . . . She must pay attention in class! "

I hope that repays for walking me home, Junpei.

Some hours went by and class ended. I didn't have anything to do so I decided to head back to the dorm.

When I arrived to the dorm and walked in into the lounge I saw Yukari talking to an unfamiliar man . . .

He was a tall man, he whore a brown suit and had slightly wavy brown hair, and I must say he had very nice looking hair or a man! He wore glasses over his brown eyes. Very sophisticated if you ask me.

As I began to approach the two Yukari noticed me and informed the man, " Oh, she's back. "

The man looked at me, " So, this is our new guest . . . " He signaled me to take a seat on the couches. I did just that and he sat on the seat across from me. He looked at me again and smiled, " Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. "

I bowed my head to him, " It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Ikutsuki! "

He laughed to himself, " ' Ikutsuki ' . . . Hard to say, isn't it? " He fixed his glasses, " That's why I don't know introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometime . . . "

I suggested an idea to him, " Probably you should give out business cards and let them read your name. " He nodded at the idea, " A good way to get a laugh I see. " He chuckled and continued on again, " I also apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. "

"I'm alright, thank though . . " I told Ikutsuki.

" However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. " I had a feeling he was gonna say that. Oh well . . . " Thank you for telling me this . . . "

" Is there anything you'd like to ask? "

" Sorry for asking, but why'd you come here? " I asked him.

Ikutsuki chucked, " To welcome you, of course. Speaking of which . . . Where's Mitsuru, Yukari? "

Yukari pointed up to the ceailing, " She's upstairs. " Ikutsuki rubbed his chin, " As diligent as always. Although it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello . . . " He then looked back at me. " Do you have another question? "

" Who else lives here? "

Ikutsuki put four fingers up, " There are only four students in this dorm: You, Yukari here, Mitsuru . . . And a senior named Akihiko Sanada. "

' Akihiko ' . . . Could he be the one I've been seeing on the second floor?

" I hope you all get along. Do you have another question? "

I wanted to tell him about two days ago, but maybe he didn't know about it and Yukari and me would be both thought as delusional . . . But then again, Yukari acted like she didn't know about it at first, so maybe he might . . .

I shook my head, " No, not really. "

" Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me . . . " He fixed his glasses again, " You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bd early. As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm! ' " He laughed to himself, " . . . Please excuse the bad pun. " After that lame excuse of a bad pun it's a good thing you did apologize! He was chuckling still while me and Yukari looked at each other . . .

Yukari looked so annoyed and embarrassed, " You'll get used to his lame jokes. "

I hope I do if I'm gonna have to stay here longer. Though for some strange reason, I was really beginning to feel tired today . . .

I decided it'd be best to return to my room and sleep . . .

As I was sleeping that night, I got that feeling again like everything was going slow-mo . . . I was going to open my eyes and look around but then I heard it . . .

" . . . Master . . . Master Minako Arisato . . . "

I shot my eyes open and found myself in a pitch black room, I had no idea if I was even standing or not, but when I looked up ahead a door began approaching towards my direction and opened as it got closer. Before I knew it I was in a room with doors all around and it felt like the floor was raising up as though it was an elevator . . . Sitting before me was a small old man sitting behind a table. The man had bulging eyes and a large pointed nose with white hair around his head instead of being on the top of his head.

" Welcome to the Velvet Room. " said the mysterious old gentlemen giving me a big grin on his face.

" My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mine and matter . . . Only those who have signed this contract can enter this place . . . " He slid a paper towards my direction.

I realized that the paper was the contract I signed back at the dorm . . .

" Henchforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. " he said, I couldn't take it anymore. I was so terrified my heart was beating so fast I lashed out . . .

" What is this place! Who are you and what is that contract! " I cried out questioning, hopefully finally I'll be able to get an answer now.

Igor's faces never changed, he still kept that big grin on his face. " You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. " He lowered his head and locked eyes with me . . .

" I only ask one thing in return . . . "

I gulped at the thought of what he wanted me to do . . .

" . . . that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make . . . "

I honestly had no idea what he was talking about, I really thought this was a dream . . . I was going to tell him I didn't understand but was cut off by a voice I thought I'd never and didn't expect to hear . . .

" I understand. "

My eyes grew wide and I looked behind me . . . There he was . . . Minato . . .

" Hold onto this . . . " Igor spoke.

A bright light flased and when it dimmed down I saw in both mine and Minato's hand a Velvet Key . . .

"There is still one more resident of this room, who unfortunately could not be present for your arrival. But I'll make sure you two are properly introduced. Another time, perhaps. " His smile grew bigger,

"Till we meet again . . . "

And Igor stood silent looking at me and Minato both.

* * *

Me: *cracks fingers * There we go! Job well done, right Minato?

Minato: * looking at the Velvet Key * Yeah . . .

Me: So what is that key for anyway?

Minato: * confused * Were you not paying attention?

Me: * takes the key/ runs to the door * Nonsense! * tries sticking the key into the key whole * It won't go in!

Minato: Please review so we can add more chapters.

Me: And for more keys cause this ones not working!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update ( Then again don't really have set dates xD )

Anywho, I now have time to work on my stories since I recently graduated. So hopefully I can update this and my other more. Wish me luck! ^^

**REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THIS!**

**If I did I'd let add more stores into Paulownia Mall! xD**

**( Really, don't you agree they should add more places to go into? lol )**

* * *

I was so confused, but at the same time relieved at the same time to see my brother, Minato . . . When I turned around to speak to him everything around me faded to black and he was gone out of my sight . . .

I woke up and felt like I had a weird dream . . . Should I even call it a dream? It couldn't have been real, why would Minato be in a place like that?

But-

Everything about him seemed so real, it was him!

I shook my head in disbelief and looked at the clock seeing it was time to start heading to school.

(- -)-(^^)-(~ ~)

I couldn't think straight on the ride to Port Island. I'm still trying to make sense of last night. That man, Igor . . . He said we'd meet again, but when . . .?

" Yo . . . "

Hm? I turned around and I saw Junpei . . . When did he-wait a minute . . . My goodness I'm at school! When did I get off the train!

" Man, I'm so sleepy today. " * sigh * You have no idea how right you are Junpei, after that whole fiasco last night I don't feel like I slept at all . . .

" In times like these, it's best to sleep during class! " Eh, yeah Junpei, you're not right about that . . . " You ever notice how sometimes taking a nap in class makes you feel more refreshed than sleeping at home? " I bit my lip at that statement, I was ready to yell at him for saying something so stupid; and that's not refreshing that's dangerous!

I poked Junpei to get his attention, " Don't sleep in class, you'll get in big trouble I just know you will. " Not only would he get in trouble but he'd fail the class. Which once again it's dangerous! Especially since mine and Minato's last school the teachers would smack you with the textbook if you fell asleep in class . . .!

FLASHBACK

Minato sat in his seat with his eyes close nodding his head up and down slowly caught between being asleep and awake. I sat behind him bored out of my mind just looking out the classroom window and the teacher was walking around the room making sure we were paying attention.

" Minato? " The teacher asked, snapping me back into reality. " Mind answering the question on the board? "

The whole class just sat there waiting for my brother to answer the question.

I scooted forward, " Psst, Minato wake up . . .! " I saw the teacher walking towards us and I began to panic, " Minato wake up . . .! " The teacher raised her clipboard and swung it down with a great force—

* SMACK *

" What the he- " the smacked student jumped up in his seat and so did everyone else in the class, I felt so bad for my broth- Wait a minute, upon looking more closely I noticed that the boy in front of Minato was smacked!

" How many times have I told you not to sleep during class! " yelled the teacher, " S-Sorry teach * gulp * I-I wont do it again . . .! " responded the trembling student.

The teacher smiled innocently, " Good. And now Minato mind answering the question? " Everyone looked at Minato and Minato was confused at what was going on, " T-The answer is 24 ma'am . . . "

" Correct Minato! " and she went back to her teaching.

END FLASHBACK

I began to ponder on the thought if they did the same here . . .

" Whaaat? Why do you have to be all serious? " Junpei gulped at the gaze I was giving him . . . And you're right I'm being serious! Kid's don't fall asleep in class!

" That feeling of being completely recharged is awesome . . . But I'm screwed later since I didn't hear the lecture! "

I mumbled, " Well at least you get one of my points . . . "

Junpei was scratching the back of his head groaning, " Oh, but we have Classical today . . . " Curious as to why he became down I asked, " Is there something wrong with that class? " He looked at me broken-spirited, " That means we're stuck with Mr. Nasty ol' Ekoda . . . "

" Who's that? " I asked.

Junpei patted my back, " You'll see . . . " And we headed for class.

(- -)-(^^)-(~ ~)

During class everyone was on edge, and I don't blame them. Turns out Mr. Ekoda was that teacher that got mad at Ms. Toriumi's class back during the Welcoming Ceremony. "

Mr. Ekoda was standing in front of the class when he began his lecture.

" I'll be teaching you about god old Japan all year. Alright . . . " He cleared his throat, " I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classical Literature. "

And right then and there the whole class groaned at the idea of sitting through this class for a year . . .

Mr. Ekoda glared at us all, " Tome people say Classical Lit isn't relevant to everyday life, but oh, how they're wrong! " He slammed his hands on the table to gain our attention, " The students, the other teachers . . . Wrong, wrong, wrong! " He lowered his head and looked down at his feet, " Nobody really understands Classic Lit . . ."

It was quiet for a moment and I saw Junpei's head bobbing up and down. I tried calling him but then his head fell down to the desk. Hmm, really reminds me of my brother, but man he must have been tired . . .

Mr. Ekoda looked back up after calming himself down and looked around the class, " Hey . . . Are you all listening to me? " Once again he slammed his hands, " Wake up, children! " He lifted his textbook to himself and opened it, " Now open your textbooks. "

Everyone tried their best to stay awake during the lecture but it was no use, everywhere my head turned everyone was zoning out . . .

(- -)-(^^)-(~ ~)

Class ended and I met up with Yukari at the shoeboxes, we had both decided to head back to the dorms together . . .

Along the way back Yukari asked if I was alright with sight-seeing for a bit, of course I said sure. It'd be nice to see what's become of the land I was born on. Yukari lead me to Paulownia Mall . . .

" Have you come here before? " she said as we were entering the center plaza. She looked back at me and noticed my jaw was dropped, they seriously did not have this place when I was here! Brother if you saw what I saw, our hometown has changed so much . . .

" A lot of Gekkoukan students come here after school. " She pointed to some places as we walked by them, " There's a karaoke box and a CD shop. Oh, and a really great café too! "

I was sniffed the air outside the café and was caught into how nice the scent smelled I almost bumped into a building. I stopped before I made contact to it and looked at what was in front of me. The doors where closed shut; is this place broken down?" Hey Yukari, what's this place? "

Yukari came to my side, " This is a nightclub, but that's not for us yet. " She walked back and moved on ahead. I looked back at the building one more time before following after Yukari. As I walked with Yukari I saw that the whole place became crowded with students on their way back from school . . .

After a little more sight-seeing and asking questions we decided to head back to the dorms . . .

* * *

Me: Next chapter please!

Minato: * writing *

Me: Minato, what'ca up to?

Minato: Doing my homework.

Me: Uh, you don't have homework . . .

Minato: * points at PSP * In there I do.

Me: Oh-yeah!

Minato: Please review so we can add more chapters

Me: Also a tutor cause I suck at homework!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, another one in the same day! :D  
Probably cause my dad and brothers went camping for the weekend. ^^  
Well at least we got a new one, right?  
Enjoy!

**REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THIS!**

**If I did I would have made the Shadows able to talk and just be like " I'm going to get you! " Hah, creeper status! lol  
**

* * *

When we walked in we heard Mitsuru welcome us back. She was standing on the opposite side of the counter holding a book. " Going to get some reading done, Mitsuru-senpei? " I asked. Mitsuru looked out the window and admired the full moon in the sky . . .

" The moon is beautiful tonight. " It might be nice to read a book by moonlight once in a while. "

Yukari put her hand on my shoulder, " We should let her read in peace. You should head off to bed now . . . "

For once I actually agree with that. Maybe I might have that dream from last night again . . . " I'll be able to see him again . . .

(- -)-(^^)-(~ ~)

It was during the night I was woken up by a loud noise . . . I rushed out of bed and quickly got dressed. I was heading towards the door when I heard someone banging at my door.

" Wake up! Sorry I'm coming in! " The door opened and Yukari rushed inside. She was still dressed in her uniform which I found odd, it was dead into the night and she's still awake? " I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now! "

My instincts told me to do as she said, " Hurry, we need to get downstairs, we'll leave through the back door! " We were heading out the room when she stopped right at the door and turned back to me, " Wait! . . . Take this, just in case. "

Yukari pulled out a katana towards me but as she extended her arm closer to me it began morphing into a long, thin implement . . . I remember my brother showing me this before . . . I believe it's called a naginata.

But wasn't it a sword just a second ago when she pulled it out? My hands grabed the ends of the weapon and I stared at it . . .

" Okay, let's go! " I looked up at Yukari, those words broke my free from my thoughts and I became terrified. Just what was going on here!

" Follow me! " Yukari ran out the room and I followed after, I was trying to keep my naginata close to me so it wouldn't get caught on the stairs.

When we made it to the first floor of the dormitory we ran to the corner of the place where the back door was located at. We were both trying to catch our breaths when Mitsuru's voice echoed out.

" Takeba, do you read me! "

I looked up and turn my head in all directions trying to find Mitsuru but she was nowhere to be seen . . .

Yukari put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down and she pulled out a radio, " It's coming from here, don't worry . . . " I relaxed a bit thanks to that . . . She pushed the button on it and spoke into it, " Y-Yes! I hear you! " She let the button go and waited for Mitsuru to respond.

" Be careful! There's more than one enemy! "

Both of us froze up . . . The atmosphere became heavy and I was Yukari was shaking, though so was I, I was barely able to keep the naginata in my hands still . . .

" The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw! "

Yukari questioned, " What! "

Then we heard something slamming against the door in front of us startling us both of us . . .

Yukari took a step back and in a trembling voice whispered softly, " L-Let's pull back! " I nodded my head and we made our way back upstairs.

As we were heading up the stairs we heard glass shatter, we both stopped and looked towards the direction where the noise came from.

" What was that! " whispered Yukari trying to keep our presence hidden to whatever made that noise. We then heard the same slamming at the end of the hall like the one back downstairs, " What is th— " I was cut off when Yukari yelled, " It's getting closer . . . K-Keep moving, hurry! " We didn't make any more stops after that until we made it to the fourth floor and was blocked by a locked door.

" What do we do, Yukari? " I asked, Yukari was pulling something out of her pocket, " Just give me a second . . .! " She pulled out a key and rushed towards the door, " Let's go Minako! " She pushed the door open and we ran to the outside.

We were now at a dead-end up here at the rooftop . . . Yukari closed the door behind us and stepped away from it. " * sigh * The door is locked . . . " I crept closer to Yukari and asked, " Are we gonna be okay . . .? " Yukari looked back at me and gave a weak smile, " I think we're safe for now . . . "

I breathed in deep and gathered my thoughts . . . " Y-Yukari, what was that just no— " I was cut off once more by a noise, it sounded like someone was stepping on slime or something oozy . . .

We both quickly snapped our heads back and looked to the end of the rooftop the opposite side from where we were standing . . .

Just then something looking like a hand dyed all in black popped out holding a blue mask turning back and forth as though it was scanning the area . . . Left and right, back and forth, then slowly the hand stopped twirling side-to-side with the mask facing directly at us . . .

I slowly tightened my grip on the naginata, that " thing " in response shot out arms out into the air each one holding a dagger in its hands . . . My mind was filled with horror I couldn't count how many arms that " thing " had! And then to add onto the horror more hands appeared one by one grabbing onto the floor of the rooftop and pulled itself onto our level . . .

" You've gotta be kidding me . . .! It climbed up the wall . . .! "

That " thing " came closer to us, arms dragging it forward while the mask stared at us both . . .

Yukari gulped, " That's the thing that attacked this place . . . " Her eyes narrowed at the enemy, " We call them Shadows! " I looked at Yukari, " S-Shadows? " I don't know why I didn't notice it before but Yukari was holding a gun in her hand. " Y-Yukari . . .? "

She noticed I was looking at her gun, " O-Oh yeah . . . I have to fight . . . " She was going to fight that! She tightened the grip on the gun, " I . . . I can summon mine . . . No problem . . . "

I saw what Yukari was doing, I was going to stop her but I felt something pulling me back my feet were glued down to where they were, I couldn't stop Yukari from going further into her actions . . .

Yukari relaxed and pointed the gun to her forehead . . . Right away her breathing became shallow and her body tensed up . . . Her finger was right there on the trigger, but she couldn't pull it . . .

What was she planning?

I wanted to scream at Yukari to stop, but I heard something in the back of my head . . .

_Don't worry . . . Everything will be alright . . ._

I froze at that moment, I was utterly lost now, was I supposed to just stand and watch Yukari point a gun at herself?

That " thing, " no . . . The Shadow's mask looked at Yukari and attacked her with a spark of fire.

" Yukari! " I cried out when Yukari was thrown back after being engulfed in flames. Her gun was separated from her and slid to my feet . . .

* * *

Me: Yes, we are almost to your sister summoning her persona!

Minato: * thumbs up * Sweet.

Me: How cool is that to shot your head and nothing happens!

Minato: It's pretty scary at first.

Me: * points a gun at self * Huh?

Minato: Please review so we can add more chapters.

Me: Also a new gun this one is fake!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, a new chapter! Sorry for taking long, started college so I'm busy ( procrastinating on an essay right now lol )  
How has everyone's summer been? :D  
Well anyway, do read and review please I'd really appreciate it! 3  
Enjoy!  
-kintara5

**REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THIS!**

**If I did I would have let Minato/Minako use all the weapons like in the PS2 version! lol**

* * *

Everything froze at that moment . . . My eyes were locked on the gun . . . As though it was calling to me . . .

I reached down for the gun and firmly grabbed hold of it . . . My body again was out of my control, it moved on its own just like on the night I first arrived here . . . I stood back up and faced the Shadow, watching as it approached me . . .

I felt my arm moving, and soon enough I felt something at the side of my head . . . It was the gun . . .

" Can you pull the trigger? "

Everything went white all around me and standing in front of me was that little boy from my first night here . . . He had a smile on his face and his right hand was pretending to be a gun pointing to the side of his head just like how I was . . .

" Can you summon yours? "

Mine?

The little boy disappeared and replacing his spot was him . . . Minato . . .

He was standing just like me as well, and in his hand was the same gun like Yukari's . . .

Why am I seeing you now? Am I really going to die?

After inspecting Minato closer, I saw he was saying something . . . And my lips were moving a long with his . . .

" Per . . so . . .na "

Per . . . so . . .na

* BANG *

The trigger had been pulled . . .

No bullet was shot out from the barrel, nothing went crashing into my head blowing my brains out, everything was still intact . . .

I heard a chime in my head and then the noise of glass shattering into a million pieces. Appearing out of those millions of shattered shards, before me stood a being.

It stood tall slowly floating up and down hovering above the ground/ It's skin was pale silver and his hair was white oddly enough it reminded me of Minato's hair . . . Around his neck was the bottom of a hood just not fully acting like the top only acted like a headband to the hair, you were still able to see all of his hair. His face was black and his eyes shined red. Behind his back was a harp . . .

All was silent until it spoke.

" Thou are I "

As it spoke he had Minato's same voice but I realized the further it proceeded in its sentence it's voice realized to that of a girls; my voice . . .

" Am I am thou "

The whole image of the pale silver skin cracked and the skin began to peel away. Underneath the skin that was being peeled revealed gold skin, its white hair began to grow longer and instead of the newly grown hair being white it was growing in the color red. What was once a boy became a girl before me.

No silver skin was left only the gold skin, her hair stopped mid way down the back, her face was white the red hood still remained and the harp that hanged off the back shaped itself into a heart-shaped harp.

Did this . . . really come from me . . .?

. . .!

My heart stung all of a sudden as though if I had really been shot, not in the though directly in my heart!

It's your persona

I am you

What is this! I look at the figure and it begins to move according to me . . .

These voices in my head, what is this?

You are me

I will protect you

The gun is the trigger

You have the power

Summon me

I won't be defeated

KILL

I grab my head and fall to my knees, I look at the figure who likewise is grabbing her head and pulling at the gold skin she bares, she screamed and her skin begins to crack as something begins to tear out of it from the inside . . .

I feel overpowered by power as that creature that came from the figure roars and charges at the ' Shadow ' and begins digging its claws into it tearing away bits and pieces of it every time it pulls away.

Millions of screams and cries are coming from it but the creature never stops, it keeps attacking . . .

Just when I think there's no end to it the creature straightens in its right hand it's holding one of the ' Shadows ' arm. I kept thinking the arm was going to move or wiggle around, but it just rested in its palm limp, and slowly it began to evaporate.

My breathing turned back to regular and I picked myself back up slowly. I examined the creature . . . It stood tall . . . There were seven coffins behind it curving around his back, reminding me of a cape . . . In the left hand it was holding a large sword, there was a belt around its waist. Every time the creature made a movement even slightly the chains attached to it and the coffins around it would make a cling-clang noise. Its face . . . A mask was present however the bottom of the jaw was about a feet below its face . . . terrified me-

* roaring *

The creature roared and a bright light flashed from it, when the light dimmed down the showing the previous figure standing in its place instead.

That flow of power I felt before when the creature was here finally subsided . . .

" W-Who are . . .? " I mumbled.

The figure disappeared and I rushed to Yukari's side. " Yukari, can you stand? " I was helping her up when she looked at me and asked, " Is it over . . .? "

Just then we heard that oozing sound again . . .

Another ' Shadow ' was coming directly towards Yukari!

Yukari saw and began to panic, " . . .! It's still moving . . .! " I froze up again seeing that it was still alive, " No . . . G-Get away from me! "

Once again my body was not under my control and my arms swung the naginata down right where the ' Shadow ' was . . .

" W-What . . .? " was my reaction, my body was moving on its own! AGAIN!

Two more ' Shadows ' appeared and in the blink of an eye I took them out in a swift strike with my naginata . . . These movements . . . This is my brothers fighting style . . .!

Finally the " Shadows " were gone . . . I looked back at Yukari and saw she was safe . . .

She looked back at me and I saw her lips moving but no words were coming out, at least none that I could hear . . . Man I feel so exhausted . . . I fee my conscious slipping.

Everything's fading away . . .

The last thing I hear is Yukari asking if I'm okay . . .

" Can you hear me! "

I can hear you Yukari . . .

" Answer me! "

Let me rest a bit first . . .

* * *

Me: Yippe, number 7 Minato! * thumbs up *

Minato: * thumbs up *

Me: Oh-yeah, have you heard about them releasing P2 for the PSP next month?

Minato: * shrugs * Who knows if it's true but I bet you'll be there to get it.

Me: You're dang right I am! Now to find some money! * grabs the piggy bank *

Minato: Please review so we can add more chapters.

Me: And a new piggy bank!

Piggy bank: ( Help me! )


	8. Chapter 8

Joyish day today, a new chapter is up! :D  
Still procrastinating on the homework ( essay ) but, I do have it almost finished up just one more page! w)=b  
Well I shouldn't keep you busy, do read and review please  
If you do I shall give you cookie! * cough * A doodle of one * cough * lol  
Enjoy!  
-kintara5

**REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THIS!**

**If I did I would open all those doors in the Velvet Room, has anyone else noticed them? They are doors, right? darn it if they aren't! lol**

* * *

When I regained my senses I found myself back in that room . . . The ' Velvet Room, ' was it . . .?

Igor is sitting back where he was when I first met him, still wearing that same smile . . .

" It's so nice to see you again. You become unconscious after awakening to you ' power. '" Said Igor.

" My . . . power? " I questioned.

Before I could ask anything else Igor started first, " I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. " He pointed at me and continued, " That power is called a Persona . . . It is a manifestation of your psyche. "

Persona? Manifestation of my psyche! What is he talking about?

" Um . . . Igor, what do you mean? What just happened back at the dorm? "

He chuckled, " A persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli . . . " He then rubbed his shin while thinking aloud, " You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brace many hardships. "

I flinched at the thought of a mask, only thing coming to mind is that ' Shadow. ' The mask looking at us . . . Argh . . . I shook the thought away and responded, " That's what ' Orpheus ' is? "

" When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your social Links- your emotional ties to others. " Explained Igor.

" You mean like ' friendship? ' Is that an example of emotional ties? " I asked.

Igor nodded his head in agreement, " The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful you Persona ability. " He began tapping his temple, " Please remember that. "

I slowly nodded my head, I think I understand what he's talking about . . .

" Igor . . .? " I whispered.

" Yes, Master Minato Arisato? "

" Where is my brother? " I asked I looked all around the empty room.

The whole room grew silent, Igor just sat there smiling at me before he answered back.

" Master Minato Arisato . . . Is already here, he's always been here since you appeared. "

My head turned 360 degrees all around scanning the room for him. But still, no where to be found . . .

" Where is he Igor! This isn't funny! " I cried out.

Igor sighed and waved his hand in a circle, once his hand completed the circle a mirror appeared in front of me facing Igor. " You still do not understand where is he, master? "

I shook my head and looked around once more, " No Igor . . . Minato's not here . . . "

" Perhaps you will fully understand his whereabouts once you see for yourself. " He waved his hand in my direction resulting in the mirror turning to face me . . .

I remember that night I first arrived at Iwatodai Dorm. When I looked at the mirror in there I saw myself and a shadow behind me. This time however I was the one behind the shadow.

That shadow . . .

" Minato . . . " I breathed out . . . He was standing in front of me in the mirror . . .! " What is this Igor? "

" Your brother Master Minato Arisato is here in you. "

" So that time when you gave me the Velvet Key. Y-You really gave it to him? " My breathing was getting shall and my legs began to shake . . .

" On April 6th, Master Minato signed the very contract you signed that day . . . April 8th, Master Minato first entered the Velvet Room . . . And on April 9h he awakened his persona ability. " Igor stood and walked to the side of the mirror, " Answer me this Master Minako . . Why is it that when Orpheus answered your call he was in the spitting image of your brother? Have you noticed something or someone following you or you following that particular thing? "

" II think . . . " I stuttered.

" That Master Minako! " He raised his finger and pointed at me, " Is because Master Minato is you. "

Minato is me? My brother is me?

" Is this some kind of a sick joke? "

Igor shook his head, " I assure it is not. You see, your brother lived the very days you lived, the very people you have met he as met as well. "

" So technically . . . I'm living my brothers life? All this would just be Deja vu to him? "

_' Let us see if you can save your brother from his slumber . . .'_

" Wait a minute . . .! " I rushed up to the mirror and placed my hands on this glass which resulted in my brother mimicking my actions, " Where is he? What's this about his slumber! "

" That Master Minako, is for you to figure out . . . "

Minato . . . I can feel my eyes beginning to tear up . . .

" Minako . . .! " shouted a faint voice.

" Minato? Is that you? " I backed away from the mirror and looked at my brothers reflection. Minato stood there smiling at me . . .

" DOn't worry about me Minako . . . You focus on not upsetting Mitsuru-senpei, okay? "

" Huh? " I rushed up to the mirror and flailed my arms around.

" You big oaf! I fainlly see you after a month since you went missing and that's what you have to say! "

Minato raised his hands in defeat, " O-Okay Minako, calm down . . .! Don't break the mirror! "

I stomped my foot and wagged my finger at him, " Oh-no, you have no right to tell me to calm down! I see you board the plane for Japan and the next day we receive a letter announcing you were gone, I told myself he must have gotten got side-tracked and knowing him he'll pop out on the last day before school starts! Minato would never leave me alone, he's my brother! After you went missing Auntie told me I was moving back home, I was so scared I thought I really was alone . . .! " my eyes began to tear up and I covered my face with my hands weeping . . .

" Minako . . . " whispered Minato.

I looked up and saw Minato shaking his head telling me not to cry, I did my best and held in the tears . . .

" I know how the others are . . . You have nothing to worry about . . . "

" You promise I won't be alone . . .? "

He pointed to his head and acted as though if he was adjusting a hat, " Have you met Junpei Iori? "

I wiped my eye and smiled, " Yeah. he's really nice . . .! "

Minato smiled back, " Then you have nothing to worry about . . ."

Igor stepped forward and spoke, " Master Minako, it is almost time for you to return . . . "

Quickly I gathered my thoughts, " Minato, what is this? ' Persona ' and the ' Shadows? '"

" I can't tell you . . . " He put his hand over his head, " When I try to think back my mind blocks me out . . . So, I'm just as lost as you are . . . "

I began to think about the situation we were in . . . " So if I'm living out your days when you attended Gekkoukan High . . . That means I might come across a day that something happened to you that resulted in this! "

" It's most likely, but what it- " he closed his eyes and put his hand over his face, " It's no use . . . "

I moved closer to the mirror, " What happened, Minato? "

He shook his head, " I can't think straight . . . " He opened his eyes slightly and continued what he was saying, " I feel so tired . . . "

I giggled faintly, " Still the same Minato . . . " I placed my hand on the mirror where his shoulder was reflected, " You rest for now, okay? Leave everything to me, I'll get us both out of this! "

Minato responded by giving me a faint smile . . . " Orpheus . . . will protect you, don't worry little sister . . . " Igor cleared his throat and took over, " Now, then . . . Time marches on in your world I shouldn't keep you here any longer. "

I looked back at Minato, " I'll be back brother . . . "

He closed his eyes, " I'll be sleeping till then sister . . . "

" Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. " Igor bowed towards me, " Until then . . . "

As everything began to fade to black I hear Igor's voice one more time before losing sight of everything.

" Farewell "

* * *

Me: Minato we got another one up! High five!

Minato: * sleeping *

Me: Minato? Hey, come on wake up! * shaking Minato * Don't sleep at the end!

Minako: I told him to sleep so let the boy sleep!

Me: Whoa, Minako, what are you doing here?

Minako: So this is where my brother has been this whole time?

Me: Not really he's been in my binder cause I love to stare at him when I'm bored in class.

Minako: What!

Me: Kidding! But can you do me a favor?

Minako: Sure thing!

Me: Can you do the ending with me since your brother is sleeping?

Minako: Yes ma'am!

Me: Yay!

Minako: Please review so we can add more chapters!

Me: And a bucket of water so we can dump it on Minato!

Minako: What!

Me: * hides the bucket * Kidding!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Sorry for taking forever to update, just got back from BEAST! xD  
I'm so in love now. lol But either way!  
I know that this chapter is very short but I really want to post something on here.  
Hmm, I need to update Ragna's Adventures as well. OTL  
SO much to do!  
Without further ado, please enjoy!

-kintara5 

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN PERSONA, I JUST FANGIRL OVER IT  
**

**If I did own it I'd so put myself to fall in love with Minato. xD lol**

* * *

I felt my head getting clearer. As I opened my eyes I see that there is a white ceiling . . . Just how long was I sleeping?

I feel someone's presence beside me and I turned my head to the side to see who it was. It was—" Yukari Takeba . . . " I said faintly.

She saw me looking at her and gasped, " You're awake . . .! " Yukari bit her lip and tightened the grip on her school bag. " Um, how do you feel? "

I wanted to answer but my thoughts kept drifting to where in the world I was.

" Where am I . . .? "

Yukari gave out a relaxed sigh and smiled, " Thank goodness. You finally came to . . . Oh, this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. " She looked out the window, " It's just a short walk from the station. "

I nodded my head in understand-ment. I can't really be shocked by anything after everything that's happened.

" The doctor couldn't find anything that was wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted . . . " explained Yukari.

I breathed out giggling, " I feel exhausted. "

Yukari giggled back seeing that I was perfectly fine then all of a sudden Yukari feel silent.

I became worried and called Yukari's name which seemed to snap her out and she looked down, " Um . . . " She bowed her head, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything . . . But, your power . . . " She looked at me straight in the eyes and smiled, " It was amazing. "

I asked, " What were those things? "

She looked at me with concern. " . . . You mean the Shadows? They're what we're fighting against. And the power you used . . . We call it ' Persona. ' We'll explain everything later. " She shook her head in disbelief, " I'm sorry I didn't tell you before . . . I, uh . . . I wanted to tell you that . . . " She looked at me again, " . . . I'm sorta like you. "

I sat up to feel more part of the conversation, Yukari tried to make me lie back down but I told her I was alright. When I got comfortable I asked what she meant by being like me.

" My dad died in an accident when I was little . . . And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms . . . You're all alone too, right? "

All my thoughts went straight to Minato . . . He said I wasn't going to be alone . . . But—

" To be honest, I already know about your past . . . But it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine . . . It was back in '99 . . . "

1999 . . . That was when we Minato . . .

" There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody knows what happened . . . " Yukari closed her eyes and crossed her arms, " He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you. " Yukari then slouched forward as thought admitting defeat. " Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help . . . It was my first time fighting them, too. I'm sorry . . . You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward . . . "

I tried cheering Yukari up, " It wasn't your fault, I mean you had to point a gun to yourself! "

She looked at me and smiled. She brought herself back up, " Thanks . . . but still . . . And here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up. While I waited, I thought to myself, ' I've been hiding so many things from her . . . As soon as she wakes up, I'll tell her the truth. ' "

Just then an image flashed though my head . . .

Minato was lying on the same bed I'm in now and Yukari had a big smile on her face as she told him, " Thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time. "

I snapped out of it and looked at Yukari as she stood off her seat, " . . . Alright, I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up. "

Yukari made her way to the door and slid it open, but just then she looked back at me, " . . . Oh, and, uh . . . You don't have to be formal around me or anything. " She gave me a smile, " Us second-year girls gotta stick up for each other, after all. " She waved at me then, " B-Bye. "

And left as the door slid closed behind her . . .

* * *

Me: Yeah! New chapter!

* silence *

Me: Hello? * looks at Minato and Minako *

Minato: * sleeping *

Minako: * sleeping *

Me: Huh . . . Like brother like sister! But-

Minato: * pulls out a sign saying " Please review so we can add more chapters " *

Me: Also for someone to wake them up, I'm so alone here!


	10. Chapter 10

Yay, 1st chapter posted in 2012! Everyone let's drink-SOME APPLE CIDER! lol owo)/  
Hah, I pulled one on you, huh? xD jk  
Anywho! Yes this is short, but I wanted to post something cause I was so bored and I really need a brak form homework. OTL  
So sh-yeah . . . Also, I might take this story down to reconstruct it, I think I can add some more thing that I should have added before. lol  
Yup yup, that's something out there.  
Without further ado, enjoy!  
-kintara5

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN PERSONA, I JUST WRITE ABOUT IT  
**

**If I did own it I'd just take out the whole school system, at least when they ask the questions cause I suck at that part. lol**

* * *

I had been asleep for 10 days ever since my Persona power awakened that day, and after missing practically a week of school I'm finally returning . . .

" Yo, long time see. "

I looked behind me and saw that it was Junpei who said that.

" What's up? Did you have an upset stomach or something? " he asked while examining me from head to toe.

I shrugged at Junpei's question, I can't tell him what happened.

" Anyways, I got something to tell ya. " said Junpei.

" What is it? " I asked.

Junpei grew a big smile on his face while saying, " Actually . . . " He gave himself a gentle smack on the forehead, " Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! " He placed his arm over my shoulder and chuckled, " Sorry, man. "

" Junpei, I'm a girl. " I giggled back in response.

Yukari came up to us, " Sheesh, someone's full of engery today . . . " She pointed back where she came from, " I could hear you from all the way over there. "

Junpei pointed at Yukari and looked at me, " Hey, it's Yuka-tan. "

I giggled again, " We kinda established that already. "

He took his arm off of me and continued, " You two live in the same dorm, yet came separately today? " He began to rub his chin along with a smirk growing on his face while leaning towards Yukari, " Is it . . . because you'll cause too many rumors again, hm? "

Yukari with an annoyed look on her face pushed Junpei away, " What? I just left a little late! "

She composed herself, " Anyways, I need to talk to her. " Yukari gave Junpei a quick wave, " Bye-bye Junpei. "

"Whaaaat . . . " Junpei's jaw dropped

We didn't say anything to him and he left in defeat . . .

" Are you feeling better? " asked Yukari.

I nodded my head, " The doctor said I can come to school. "

Yukari whispered, " . . . Minako. "

I looked at her waiting to hear the rest of what she was going to say.

She still talked in a low voice trying to be discreet as possible, " Um, sorry to hit you with this first thing in the morning . . . but Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school, okay? Don't forget. "

I nodded my head in response.

With that said and done we headed to class.

We had Mr. Ono today, and trust me when I say he really sticks out in a crowd. He always walks around wearing a samurai helmet, and I must admit the helmet looks cool and all, but . . . It's really random.

Mr. Ono closed the textbook, " That's enough about mammoths . . . " He sighed and continued on, " I don't see the big deal. They're just huge elephants. " He stretched while yawning out, " And that wraps it up for the Stone Age. * sigh * . . . I'm tired of lessons about stones. "

While he continued talking I thought to myself, is every teacher like this? So far at some point they complain that their tired of the lesson. Hah, you'd expect to hear that from the students!

" I'll just ask a question at random and call it a day. Hmm . . . hey, Junpei! "

All the students looked at Junpei who was looking around the room in surprise . . .

" What was the style of houses in the Jomon period called? " asked Mr. Ono.

Junpei began to panic, " Uhh . . . How am I supposed to know something way back then? " He leaned back on his seat towards my direction, " Quick Minako! What the heck is he talking about? "

Who was what now? I looked at my paper and another image flashed into my head. The image was the paper in front of me was full of notes in my brothers writing, at the bottom of the paper said the word ' mud huts. '

I read aloud whispering, " Mud . . . huts . . .? "

Junpei stood up quickly and spurted out what I said, " Mud huts, right? "

I covered my mouth and sunk a bit into my seat, Junpei you idiot I don't know if that was the right answer!

Mr. Ono threw his hands in the air, " That's correct! Mud huts were built by digging a hole in the ground and supporting the roof. " The room grew silent and Mr. Ono slouched forward putting his arms back down. " It's no use. I can't get interested. " He began to shake his head back and forth, " Ugh . . . I wanna get to the age of katanas. Everything else is so dull. . . "

Junpei stood there like someone just shot him, " Hey . . .! I answered right, and I don't get ay credit? " Nothing happened so he just sat back down and grumbled to himself, " Tch . . . Oh well. " He looked back and smiled, " Thanks Minako. "

I nodded my head and looked back down at my notes. I was drawing scribbles on the corner of the paper, inside my head I was telling Junpei that he shouldn't have been thanking me, but my brother . . .

But then again, you already have before. You were his friend I bet!

To think this very day, this very time, this very exact moment, Minato Arisato once sat here as a student of Gekkoukan High . . .

* * *

Me: It's 2012! Aren't you excited Minato?

Minato: It's a new year, time for resolutions?

Me: That is true! Hmm, I already have one in effect. How about you?

Minato: * shrugs * Sleep less I guess?

Me: Haha, that is a good one for you to work on!

Minato: You should try to play less as one.

Me: Uhhh, that's the one in effect for me, I miss my PSP. * cries in the corner *

Minato: I think I said something I shouldn't have?

Me I had just gotten P2 Portable, though I must admit it's not as epic as P3!

Minato: I'm flattered!

Me: Yay!

Minato: Please review so we can add more chapters.

Me: And a tutor cause I'm worried about my History class!


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello everyone, this is kintara5!

I'm just posting this to announce that Arisato Personas is on HIATUS.

Reason being is cause school is taking a toll in my life, and also I cleaned my room and I can't find the journal where I wrote all my chapters for this story. O.o Total epic fail on my part, but I will continue it once I find it or I'll just do my best to follow through with where I was going with it.

So sorry, everyone! /)A(\

Since it's going to be on Hiatus, I'll try to rewrite the story.

Until then everyone, please take care!

-kintara5


End file.
